The Lucky Trilogy
by Kata
Summary: Maria left Roswell to become a star . . . but she isn't happy with fame and fortune.
1. Lucky

Title: Lucky?

Author: Kata 

E-mail: katayla@juno.com

Disclaimer: Let me check... nope! They don't belong to me! The song is Britney Spears' (read it anyways :-P)

Rating: PG 

Summery: This is weird. It's set in the future, in Maria's POV. She has everything she's ever wanted... or so she thinks. I guess this is what would happen if the Czechoslovakians left after "Destiny."

Feedback: Please! Like, I said, this is weird! 

Distribution: Ask. Or don't ask. Just give me credit! :-)

******

This is a story about a girl

Named Lucky...

I've gotten what I always dreamed of as a little girl-- a successful singing career. Not to mention a successful acting career. And all that comes with it-- fame, money, etc. I've got it all. So why do my thoughts keep going back to Roswell, New Mexico?

Early morning

She wakes up

Knock, knock, knock

On the door

It's time for makeup

Perfect smile

It's you they're all

Waiting for

They go...

"Isn't she lovely, this

Hollywood girl?"

And they say...

My life is busy-- tours, interviews, signings, music videos. I get recognized on streets... it sounds like the perfect life, doesn't it? I've got plenty of money. I could retire and live comfortably for the rest of my life. I should be happy. Why aren't I?

She's so lucky, she's a star

But she cry, cry, cries in her

Lonely heart, thinking

If there's nothing missing

In my life

Then why do these tears come

At night?

A star has no privacy. Everyone knows that Maria DeLuca is not one happy little diva. Thousands of speculations are made about why. Drugs? A drinking problem? Abusive childhood? Unscrupulous management? Once I saw a tabloid that said I was abducted by aliens. Well, that's the closest anyone's come to the truth. Only my body wasn't abducted, just my heart.

Everyone knows that I don't date. Just another newsbit for the media to pounce on. Maybe I'm a lesbian, maybe I had an abusive boyfriend. No one has ever guessed the truth. After all, in this world, who would stay loyal to their first love?

Lost in an image,

Lost in a dream

But there's no one there to

Wake her up

And her world is spinning and

She keeps on winning

But tell me what happens when

It stops?

They go...

"Isn't she lovely, this

Hollywood girl?"

And they say...

Oh, I have the Grammys, the Oscars, the Emmys. Any award you name, I've got it. They're stuffed in the back of my closet. I have the number one spot on all the charts. The number one movie in the country. Half the time, I can't remember what those are. But I keep going, I keep singing, I keep acting. It's all that keeps alive. If I stay busy, I don't have to think. I don't have to remember.

She's so lucky, she's a star

But she cry, cry, cries in her

Lonely heart, thinking

If there's nothing missing

In my life

Then why do these tears come

At night?

Girls come up to me on the street, and tell me how lucky I am, how much they wish they were me. I look at them, and I look at their boyfriends, and I know the truth. Success is nothing without love.

"Best actress, and the 

Winner is... Lucky!"

"I'm Roger Johnson for pop

News standing outside the

Arena waiting for Lucky.

Oh my gosh... here

She comes!"

I haven't talk to any of them in years. Not even Alex. Not even Lizzie. It's just too painful. After they left, we just sort of fell apart. I'm still working at piecing myself back together.

Isn't she lucky, this

Hollywood girl?

She is so lucky, but shy does

She cry?

If there is nothing missing in

Her life,

Why do these tears come

At night?

I've made my decision. I have a vacation in two weeks. I'll go home. To Roswell. It's not fair to leave them alone, and I'm not dealing with this any better that I did when we were together. And if they come back, they'll come back to Roswell. I don't really need all this. I don't want this. All I want, all I need is... him/

She's so lucky, she's a star

But she cry, cry, cries in her

Lonely heart, thinking

If there's nothing missing 

In my life

Then why do these tears come

At night?

But I won't. I'll keep singing, keep making movies. And I know why. Because someplace, somewhere, there is a man names Michael. And I know him. I know he's buying my CD's, going to my movies. And that makes us almost have a connection. It's almost like he's here with me. Almost. And that's all that keeps me going.


	2. Hurt

Title: Hurt

Author: Kata 

E-mail: Katayla@juno.com

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Rating: PG 

Category: M/M

Summery: You asked, for it, you got it! The sequal to "Lucky." In Michael's POV.

Feedback: Yes! Do you want to see me beg? :-) Off-list to

Dedication: To all the wonderful people who gave me lovely feedbacks, and

begged for a sequal! :-)

****** 

Why did she have to become a star? I was barely managing to hold my life together as it was, but to hear her voice every time I turn on the radio, to see her face every time I turn on the TV... how am I supposed to feel? How am I supposed to move on when she's everywhere I turn? 

Who am I trying to fool? I don't *want* to get over her. I don't want

to be alone again. Max, Isabel, and Tess, sure they're here, they're my

family, but they're not *her.* They're not my sweet, precious Maria. I left her. It's not fair for me to be thinking these things. No, I shouldn't be missing her. But I am. The stonewall has disappeared into oblivion. Sometimes I wonder if it ever really existed. If it did, it was gone the moment I saw her. 

I remember the first time I ever saw her on TV. It was on some MTV show that profiled new artists. She looked the same, and yet, so different. The spark had gone out of her eyes. The spark that had made her *her.* And I was to blame. They asked her if she had a boyfriend. She said no. They've asked her that a million times, and the answer is always the same. No. Once they asked her if she had ever been in love, and I thought I saw some of the old sparkle in her eyes. She said yes. Yes, she had been in love with me. Deep down inside, I knew it. I knew that she loved me. I kept hoping she didn't, that she was only playing games with me. That only I was hurting. I didn't ever want to hurt her. And so I convinced myself that she was fine, and had forgotten me. And you know what? It almost worked. I almost had myself fooled. Then the reporter asked her that question, and all illusion shattered. I had hurt her. She was still hurting. But I couldn't help it! 

We had to leave! To save Earth, to save our planet-- it was our destiny, blah, blah, blah. Well, guess what? We saved our planet. They didn't want us there. We were hybrids-- we looked like *humans.* Sure, they loved the idea of a hero, but when the battle was done, they were more than ready to get rid of the "humans." So they dissolved our "destinies"-- if they ever existed in the first place-- and sent us back here. To Earth. Home. But we couldn't go back. Not to our old lived, our old loves. So we wandered. Ten years later, we're still wandering. Max, Iz, Tess, they can hide, pretend to forget about Roswell, but I can't even fake it. Not with her face and voice everywhere I turn. So I don't forget. I buy her CD's, go to her movies. It's almost like we have a connection-- almost like we're together. Almost. And we're going back. To Roswell. We can't take up our old lives, but we can make new ones. We've been trying to evade the truth for ten years and it hasn't worked. Our home is in Roswell, New Mexico, and that's never going to change. And even if I never talk to Maria DeLuca again, at least I'll be where we were together, where I can remember the good

times. And if she ever comes back, I'll be there. In two weeks, I'll be

in Roswell again.


	3. Healing

Title: Healing 

Author: Kata 

E-mail: Katayla@juno.com

Disclaimer: Not mine! 

Rating: PG 

Summery: Continuation of "Lucky" and "Hurt." . The POV switches between Michael and Maria. You should be able to figure it out without trouble. :-) 

Feedback: Pretty please with a cherry on top? 

****** 

I stepped off the bus, and immediately knew I was home. Home. Yes, Roswell was my home, as much as I've tried to deny it these past ten years. For once, no one hounded me for my autograph. To the residents of Roswell, I would always just be ditzy Maria. I headed to the Crashdown. Where else? My mother had moved out to California to be near me years ago, and somehow, I knew I would find Liz and Alex there. It took me less time than I remembered to get to the restaurant. I wasn't afraid. The hard part had been deciding to come here. I swung through the doors without a moment's hesitation. They saw me immediately.

Liz had been sitting down. She stood up now. "Maria?" she gasped. 

I grinned. "I'm back." Liz and Alex looked different. Sadder, older. But then, what did I expect? I probably looked the same. 

She rushed at me, Alex not far behind. "You're back! Maria... we've

watched your whole career. We were afraid you'd forget about us!" 

I sighed. "I know. Things haven't gone at all like we expected them to, have they? But tell me all of your news." I studied them, drinking in their familiar faces. "Now don't tell me you guys are married!"

Alex shook his head. "We talked about it, but...." 

A flash of sadness crossed Liz's face. "It wouldn't have been real. It would just be escaping.... but we want to hear bout you! You're the star!"

"Oh, come one! I don't think one thing I've done in last ten years hasn't been picked up by the media!" 

Liz nodded. "We've followed your career," she said again. "Ever since you were on that show on MTV." she paused. "You're not happy, are you?"

I looked at her. "Are you?" my gaze turned to Alex. "Or you?" 

All defenses fell. "How could we be?" Liz asked. "Maria..." I could tell she was struggling with what she was going to say next. "Did you ever see them? Or... I don't know... any trace of them." 

I shook my head. "No, never. And I looked. Every concert, every town I was on. I looked at every piece of fanmail, wishing, hoping...." I felt tears springing to my eyes.

Alex put a hand on my arm. "It's okay, Maria." 

I tried to manage a grin. "How about you guys? Did you ever hear from them?" 

Liz shook her head. "No. Not a trace. Not even their parents have heard anything." 

I sighed. "This is all just an act, you know. Pretending to be happy and content, and it doesn't even work. You've seen the reports. 'Maria DeLuca, the unhappiest star in Hollywood. Drugs? Abusive past?' " myvoice was bitter.

Liz bit her lip. "We should have tried to get in touch." 

"No. I should have called you. It's just so hard." I looked around the restaurant. "There are so many memories here."

"You can make new ones," Alex suggested softly. 

I shook my head. "This is just a visit, Alex. I can't stop singing. As long as I'm in the public eye, he knows where I am. He knows that I'm alright. At least one of us should have that comfort."

"Then why did you come back?" 

"Because this is where they'll come, if they decide to see us. I know what it's like to be away from Roswell. They'll come back." I bit my lip. "I hope."

******

The minute I stepped out of the car, I knew I was home. Roswell hadn't changed. Not at all. Every building, every person I saw brought forth a memory I thought I had forgotten. I turned to Max and Iz.

"You guys will want to see your parents."

"You can come with us. You too, Tess," Max offered.

I shook my head. "No, Maxwell. You two need to go on your own."

Isabel looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

Tess nodded. "It's okay, Iz. We'll talk to them later." Iz nodded, and she and Max departed down the street. I turned to see Tess looking around in wonderment. "This is home," she whispered in an amazed voice. "I was only here for a month yet..."

I smiled. "Roswell has a way of getting under your skin, doesn't it?"

"Why didn't we come back here, Michael? What were we running from?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure anymore." 

Tess looked at me perceptively. She was one of the few who had managed to get through my stonewall. My sister, my only flesh and blood. "You'rethinking of her, aren't you?"

"I hurt her, Tess. I never wanted to do that." 

Tess looked downwards. "And I didn't help, did I? Blabbing on about destiny." 

I tried to smile. "No, it wasn't your fault. It was all you had. You never knew what humans were like. Not like we did." 

Tess looked sad. "Worse than that, I didn't even try." she paused. "You haven't ever been happy, not really. Have you?" 

"None of us have been, not even you." I couldn't look her in the eyes. I didn't want her to see the tears gathering there. "This was our home. More than that, *they* were out home. Why didn't we see that?"

"We're back now."

"Yes. At least that part of my life is back on track."

"She could come back." 

I didn't even let myself hope. "No. Why would she want to come back here? She's a star." I changed the subject abruptly. "Come on. Let's see the rest of the town." Tess was used to be abruptness. There were some things that I couldn't talk to her about. There was only one person who could get past all my layers and she was lost to me forever. I was so intent on my thoughts, that I didn't even notice the three people walking towards us, until I had smacked into one of them. I opened my mouth to apologize, and then

saw... her.

"MARIA?"

****** 

I stared at him. It had been so long, too long, and now he was standing in front of me. "Michael?" I whispered, somehow afraid to speak too loud. Before I knew it, I was in his arms, drawn there by some force neither of us could resist, and his lips were on mine, in a touch I had never been able to forget. But we both realized where we were, and how long it had been, and we broke apart. 

"Wait, Michael-- you can't just come back here and expect to waltz back

into my life!" I said, inexplicably upset.

"Me! You kissed back. You can't deny it." I bit my lip. He was right, but there was no way I was going to let him know that. :"So? Do you think one kiss will solve everything? You left!"

"Oh, like you stayed here and waited for me!"

"Waited for you!" I shrieked. "What century do you think this is?" 

Michael folded his arms across his chest. "Oh, that's right. You're little Miss Superstar now." 

My jaw dropped. "Yeah, that's it. I've just had the perfect life, haven't I?" I blinked as I felt tears start to gather in my eyes.

"At least you haven't had to run from evil aliens!" 

"At least you haven't had to be in the public eye having every single thing you do and say scrutinized!" Michael opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, a small, blonde women stepped between us. 

"Slow down, Michael. Neither one of you knows where the other has been. Why don't you go and talk somewhere, instead of shouting in the middle of the street?" I stared. Tess? Who would have thought she'd be so reasonable? She looked the same, and yet... somehow looked kinder. The change was further evident when she turned to Liz and Alex. "Max and Iz are talking to their parents, but if you like, we could go

back to the hotel and wait for them." 

Of course, they went with her, and Michael and I were left alone. By unspoken agreement we began walking to the park. I kept taking small glances at him, occasionally catching him doing the same. I was almost afraid he would disappear We arrived at the park, selected a bench, and sat, careful to keep our distance. Finally, I spoke. 

"Michael." I sighed. Apologizing had never been easy for me. "I'm sorry. I don't know where you've been or... anything really. I'm sorry," I said again. 

Michael ran a hand through his hair-- still spiky after all these years. "I know, but I guess I don't know what you've been through either. I thought you had the perfect life. Well, no, that's not really true. I knew you weren't alright. And I knew it was my fault."

I shook my head, but he didn't let me speak. "I left you. Maybe I had to, but I don't think so. I guess... I'msorry, too." Michael almost grimiced. Apologizing didn't come easy to

him, either.

"It's okay." We let the silence linger between us for a while longer. Not a cold silence, as it had been before, but a warm, friendly silence. Michael was the first to speak this time. 

"Maria, I want to tell you about what happened. We can't go back to the way it was, but maybe we can make something better."

I turned to him, and tensed, not at all sure what to expect.

***** 

I looked at her, saw the acceptance in her eyes, and began to talk. It wasn't easy, but I knew she wanted, needed, to know my story. I told her of how we had saved our planet, and how our people had turned away from us. I spoke of the joy-filled anguish I had felt when she became a star, and I saw her face everywhere. Lastly, I told about the years of

wandering, of trying to make a new home. When I had finished, I could do nothing but wait. Wait for her reaction, and hope for the best. Maria was as caring as I remembered. She gathered me in her arms in atouch so familiar, and murmured, "I'm sorry, Michael. I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay. You couldn't have done anything." I could never let Maria take the blame for my mistake. 

Maria abruptly released me. We were both so unsure of how to act, how to respond to each other. "Where do we go from here?" 

"You'll go back to your career, and I'll stay here. Roswell's my home." I spoke the words casually, even as my heart was longing to be with Maria forever, no matter what. 

Maria shook her head. "Michael, my career means nothing. It's not what I really want. It doesn't make me happy." 

"I know." At her questioning gaze, I continued. "Come on, Maria,

everyone knows how unhappy you are."

"So you see how I can just give it up?" 

"Would you be any happier if you gave up your career?" I demanded. The

Maria DeLuca I knew would never be content without her music.

Maria opened her mouth, and then shut it, looking unsure.

"What?" I asked brusquely.

"I would be... if I were with you," she said, almost in a whisper.

"I can't ask you to do that."

Maria looked frustrated. "Well, why can't we have both?"

"What?" I asked, startled. 

"Well, why not?" she demanded. "Your enemy is gone-- you don't have to hide anymore."

"The FBI--"

"Is being taken care of by Nasedo," she finished. 

I swung around to stare at her. "Still?" 

She nodded. "He comes by here every once in a while. To see if we've heard from you. Or at least, that's what he says." 

I stared at her. I had never expected him to keep a watch. To him, they were only humans.

"We could do it, Michael. We could be happy." I racked my brain for another problem, and then stopped. Why throw away a chance for happiness? I did the only thing logical in the situation. I sank to my knees, and took her hand.

"Maria DeLuca, will you marry me?" 

She drew me to my feet, and smiled. "Yes." And our lips met in a real kiss, full of tenderness and depth. As we kissed, I saw flashes. Only they weren't flashes of the past. Somehow, strangely, I saw the future. Our future. I saw us at the Oscars, the Grammys, Maria singing and acting, with me beside her all the way. And finally, I saw us old, and still together, still happy, still in love.

End


End file.
